


5 Times Robin sat in Superboy's Lap

by kalelle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalelle/pseuds/kalelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the YJ Kink Meme</p><p>"Superboy doesn't really understand why, but he likes it when Robin sits in his lap.</p><p>I want to see Supey taking advantage of how itty-bitty Robin is and actually picking him up and placing him in his lap. No one really knows quite what to make of it, especially Robin (but he kind of likes it too).</p><p>Have at it anons! Anything with Robin repeatedly ending up in Superboy's lap!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Robin sat in Superboy's Lap

**[we are pilots]**

Plans have gone better than this one is going. Usually plans involve kicking bad guy butt, taking names, going home and talking about how awesome they are. Usually plans do not involve planes crashing. This plan is currently involving a plane crashing.

The left wing is completely gone and the right one might be on fire, Superboy isn't sure though, because fire isn't usually green. The hull has been breached, and the air is whipping around capes and hair, and also Robin. Robin who had not gotten the chance to buckle in before things went south. 

M'gann is trying to stop the plane, but it's just not working, and Superboy would be more worried, but he can hear the whistle and whip of an approaching cape, can hear Kal-El's heartbeat thudding against his chest as he rushes to catch the ship. So Superboy is only immediately worried about Robin, who is going to be sore when they land. 

He watches his friend crash into the wall and then whip right back, he reaches his arm out and snags him full around the waist, pulls him on to his lap, close and warm. 

“I've got you.” Superboy shouts over the wind, and wraps both his arms around Robin and holds him secure. The smaller boy leans back against his chest, breathing frantic, and hooks his feet around the backs of Superboy's calves to further secure himself. His entire body is tense, and Superboy has the fleeing desire to soothe him somehow. But how do you soothe in a freefall?

There is a lurch, and Superboy holds on to Robin, as Superman reaches the craft and holds it steady, slowing the descent and then finally setting them down safe and extinguishing the fire. He pulls off the door and steps inside, casting an eye around to check that the teens are safe. Superboy and Superman share a look, and Robin is probably uncomfortable being right in the middle of it, but he is safe, and right now that is more important to Superboy than Superman turning and walking away.

**[shaken]**

One day, a mission will go entirely according to plan. This...This is not that day. Young Justice was called out to get intel on an as-yet unidentified aggressor. That aggressor turned out to be Black Mask, and a simple recon once again turned into a firefight. 

They're darting through a forest straight downhill trying to evade their pursuers, their pursuers dogs, and their pursuers guns. Kid Flash keeps doubling back to disarm them, Aqualad is making a B-line with Miss Martian to the now repaired craft, and Superboy is thundering on after Robin who is surprisingly agile for someone who took a bullet to the shoulder. 

Superboy can smell the blood on his outfit, can hear his heart fluttering. He's so focused on Robin that he doesn't hear the obvious, the thundering behemoth who cuts across their path. Robin can't stop fast enough, and this monstrous man, he's got a full three, four feet on Robin, and a couple hundred pounds to boot, and he clean grabs Robin by his torso mid-stop and whips him around and releases. 

Superboy cuts across as fast as he can and catches Robin midair, the force of the throw sending them both back. They collide with a tree, snap through it, but are stopped by the next, Superboy taking the brunt and both of them falling to the ground. Robin is flush against Superboy, skinny back to broad chest, legs entangled, and they're nestled in the roots of the tree as the giant man approaches. 

He's knocked clear off his feet by something invisible, and as they flee in the Martian craft, Superboy can still feel the imprint of Robin against him.

 ** [chemistry of a car crash] **

Superboy does not know how to drive. And really, why should he? Miss Martian can fly. Kid Flash can run faster than most average cars. Aqualad can swim faster than most cars. Robin can drive. There should be no need for Superboy to know how to drive. 

But Robin was clearing out the computer mainframe, Miss Martian's unconscious in the back seat, and Kid Flash will be there soon, and Aqualad is bleeding in the passenger side. Once again, things have gone to shit and the only hope this mission has is Robin getting back with that information. 

There are a lot of buttons in this car, and levers. And there is no roof, just a crossbar and some fabric. And three pedals. Superboy has managed to turn it on, and that took a large amount of guesswork and some interesting combinations of pedals. If he cannot figure this out, he will get out and push.

Lucky for him, he does not need to. He's shouting in frustration, and the door wrenches open. Robin grins at him (“Miss me?”) and hops in (“No time!”) and Robin is on his lap and it's too small of a space for that, Robin's legs flush against his, back to chest, and he reaches down and pulls on something and kicks forward and the chair moves back and hit's something (“Watch it!”), Kid Flash, apparently, and Robin has his hands all over the levers and the buttons and the wheel, his feet alternating on the pedals and they're going, going, gone. 

Superboy just wraps an arm around Robin's waist and shouts something about safety first and tries not to enjoy the warmth. This is kind of life or death, after all.

**[ghost town]**

Things that abandoned towns are good for: Spooky stories, video game settings, shooting movies, enemy strongholds. Which, Superboy supposes, is why they're there. Enemy stronghold, that is. Someone was a little disconcerted (“What not just concerted?” “Shut up, Robin.”) that the ghost town next door has a surprising amount of traffic and electricity and called it in. This led through the chain of command from the cops to the league, from the upper league to the lower league, to finally Batman bringing his big stompy boot down and telling Young Justice to check it out. 

So they're sneaking into this ghost town when someone (“KF....” “What? How was I supposed to know this random desert ghost town has tripwires?”) set off an alarm, and the entire situation turned from sneaking around and seeing what was what to a big game of hide and seek (“Quick, hide.” “Thanks captain obvious.” “Aqualad will do, thank you.”), with Kid Flash and Aqualad heading off down into some alleys, Miss Martian hitting the roofs (“ _Hello_  Megan! So obvious!”) and Superboy and Robin darting into a run down building.

Which may not have been the best idea because Robin is half way up a grappling line to the rafters when the old beams snap and he's falling. Superboy runs forward and catches him mid jump and they land hard with Superboy skidding along his back. He sits up on his elbows, and Robin is slightly dazed on top of him, but he shakes it off and Superboy sits up proper and Robin is on his lap again, this happens with an alarming frequency, the others are starting to comment on it, and they're up and going again and things don't go too badly from there. 

 ** [starts with one] **

Superboy is sitting on his bed thinking about things. He's thinking about how Batman seems to like him a bit more. He's thinking about the talk he had with Superman. He's thinking about his own growing powers. He's thinking about M'gann's latest foray into his mind. He's thinking about his and Kaldur's latest sparring session. He's thinking about Artemis and her new exploding arrows. He's thinking about Kid Flash's lightly sprained ankle. He's thinking about Robin. He is thinking about Robin so much that he does not notice Robin approach his room, does not notice him linger outside the door for a minute, but he notices him when he walks in and closes the door behind him.

Superboy looks at Robin and Robin looks back. He looks determined. Like he has decided to do something and nothing will stop him. Superboy wonders what it is, wonders what he will say. But Robin's face eases into his easy grin, and he strides forward, his heart is fluttering in a way that only happens when he's a little nervous, and to his surprise, Robin swings his legs over Superboys.

Robin is on his lap, something that happens often, but this is different. Robin is facing him, and they are not in grave peril. Robin's knees are flush against Superboy's hips, he's a warm weight on Superboy's legs. He's got one arm hooked around the back of Superboy's neck and the other on his shoulder. And his lips are soft against Superboys.

Robin kisses like statements, long, thoughtful, he ends them with a period, a little kiss at the corner of Superboy's lips, and he would not mind if this, too, happened with an alarming frequency. They are parted only a moment and Superboy can almost imagine Robin's mind start to rebel at this action before he presses up and kisses him back. Superboy kisses like actions, feeling his way around this, which angle is best, his large hands are warm and heavy on Robin's sides, a little insistent as he pulls him closer, and it's a while still until they break free, chests heaving, pulling in as much air as possible. 

“I figured,” Robin says, “that I spend enough time on your lap, I might as well do it on purpose.” 

And Superboy's chest rumbles with laughter and he pulls Robin back down, and delights in the feeling of his weight in his lap.

//Fin


End file.
